


Boys of Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: In which Killua tops because why not, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You taste like sunshine and honeyed summer wine, Gon. If I’m not careful, I might get drunk off of you.”</p>
<p>“You taste like snow and hot spiced cider. If you’re not careful, I’ll end up licking you until you spill all over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhouliGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhouliGhost/gifts).



> One side dish of porn ordered by GhouliGhost. XD

**I never will forget those nights**  
**I wonder if it was a dream**  
**Remember how you made me crazy?**  
**Remember how I made you scream**

* * *

 

The wind stirred the grass with a breath of fresh, warm air, tussling the rapidly greening blades with the gentleness of an owl’s wingbeat. Silent, soft, but free, as it swept up dying leaves and carried them away to make room for the new buds that were beginning to peek out from the branches. The temperature wasn’t hot, but the bite of coldness that had flushed cheeks and made the feel of hands curling over a steaming cup heavenly was gone. The sounds too, had changed from a deep, muted silence to merrily bubbling brooks and the excited chattering of hundreds of birds. Indeed, winter was rapidly giving way to the new life and growth that spring carried each year.

Two boys, their shoulders and lined jaws hinting at manhood, stood and watched the giddy change with grins, seeming almost more excited than the returning birds. They were on the balcony of a small, quaint house that danced on the line between home and cottage. The taller and slimmer of the two stood slightly behind the other, whose eyes sparkled as he welcomed the changes as if they were an old friend.

“Isn’t it pretty, Killua?”

Silver hair fluffed and shifted as the taller nodded in agreement, then stepped forward to wrap strong arms around the glowing boy’s waist.

“It is. Even better since I can spend it with you. I love Alluka, but it’s nice to have this time alone.”

As if to prove his point, Killua leaned down and nibbled gently at the hollow of Gon’s neck, smiling against the warm, dry skin as Gon leaned back a little to let him taste more, making an agreeable sound deep within his throat.

“You taste like sunshine and honeyed summer wine, Gon. If I’m not careful, I might get drunk off of you.”

Gon laughed lightly, a low rumble that Killua could feel vibrate through his throat. His own laugh bubbled past his lips as Gon spun with no grace until they were face to face. Killua had thought he’d stolen Gon’s first kiss of spring, but the tan caressing his face made it obvious the sun had done it. As Gon stood on his toes and leaned up to run a long, wet tongue over Killua’s ear, the paler boy found he really couldn’t bring himself to be angry with the sun.

“You taste like snow and hot spiced cider. If you’re not careful, I’ll end up licking you until you spill all over.”

Gon’s teasing voice and seductive words were like a blow to the back of Killua’s knees, and he had to press Gon forward until Gon’s back lightly bumped the balcony railing so he could grip onto the railing in fear of falling. They searched each other’s eyes, and now blue and brown both toyed with playfulness and an animalistic lust.

“Killua, there’s two things you need to know about spring.”

Pale, slender hands unbuttoned the green jacket with a mischievous slowness, drawing one half of it down Gon’s arm so gently he shivered and goose bumps broke out, spreading down his limbs and leaving them tingling. Killua noticed and his mocking grin grew dangerous as he slid Gon’s tank top off of one shoulder, leaning down and lapping at the secret hollow nestled just between neck and shoulder.

“Mhm? Tell me.”

Gon brought one hand up to the back of Killua’s head and he sunk his fingers into Killua’s hair, drawing him closer until Killua’s nose was nestled in his shoulder. He would’ve laughed at the ticklish feeling of silver softer-than-silk hair brushing over his clavicle, but his body was too distracted by the close but frustratingly far away proximity of Killua’s body.

“Mm… one is that it’s where winter has to… ha… seduce summer into… coming…”

Killua’s tongue drew feather-light circles over Gon’s skin and Gon tried arching against him.

“Too slow.”

Killua smirked as Gon let out a slightly breathless whine at Killua’s speed; his lithe, muscled body had inched back a second before Gon’s body had managed to reach it.

“If you taste like summer and I taste like winter, I guess I’ll have to seduce you then, right? But winter is first, so I’m taking the top this time.”

Gon looked like he was about to protest but Killua’s teeth scraped against his skin and he nodded frantically, if only to get Killua to come closer. They usually took turns topping, but Gon was always too eager, so eager that Killua couldn’t walk the next day. Fantastic in the moment, but regrettable for the next week. Besides, Gon always seemed to take control, controlling the pace even when he was on the bottom because of his monstrous stamina. Not this time.

“Tell me the second thing and I might let you free.”

Hot breath ghosted over tan skin, which was now so flushed and sensitive even the breath had him licking his lips in desire. Killua saw the bulge pressing forcefully against the tight green shorts and he had to give his lover credit for trying; Gon ground his legs together and rocked slightly to get even the smallest friction from his own clothes, shameless in his need to be touched. Killua kept his mouth on Gon’s neck as his hands dropped down and grabbed the inside of tanned thighs, prying them apart and stepping between them but still not pressing against Gon. He wanted the squirming, restless boy harder than he’d ever been so he could torture him with pleasure.

“Killua, please, don’t, I need it, _please_.”

It wasn’t like Killua was any less hard, but his self-control when it came to foreplay like this was much, much greater. Gon had no patience whatsoever, no patience to play the game of seduction or keep strokes light to savour the experience. In that case, Killua would just have to teach him.

“Tell me the other thing.”

He was achingly deliberate as he stripped Gon’s jacket fully off. More teasing had him using Nen to make his nails longer and sharper, drawing them down Gon’s torso until his tank top was neatly cut in half, sliding off of his deliciously muscled body. Killua leaned back, a faint flush in his cheeks, enjoying the view for a second as Gon watched him through eyes lidded with desire, his panting making his muscles ripple.

“Spring is… ah…”

Killua lightly teased one of Gon’s hardened nipples with a claw, making Gon’s breath momentarily hitch in his throat. His hand dropped and he began rubbing himself through his shorts, forgetting everything and just wanting to get off. Killua let out a tsk and grabbed his hands, lifting them away.

“No, I told you already. Not until you tell me. Actually, this time I’ll be looking after everything so…”

More slices had Gon’s top in ribbons, and then Killua grabbed Gon’s hands and held them behind his back, wrapping the cloth around his wrists with a knot that could only be undone if it was cut. Gon shook his head, his mouth open, a light, silvery strand of saliva caught between the top and bottom of his mouth. Killua leaned forward with his trademark speed and swept a tongue through Gon’s mouth, stealing the saliva and leaning back before Gon could react. He licked his lips with the smug, satisfied smirk of a cat.

“Sweet.”

Gon was almost delirious now, so much so that it was funny. His tongue desperately swept his own mouth, trying to taste Killua and he bucked against his shorts, letting out whines. But Killua refused to budge; he dropped down and ran his tongue along the inside of Gon’s thigh, but just when it seemed he’d go higher, he trailed it down, both hands focusing on removing Gon’s boots.

“Tell me.”

When he had Gon’s boots off, he trailed a claw across the top of the sizeable bulge in Gon’s shorts, smiling his most angelic smile. Gon bit down on his lip, watching Killua’s hand as if memorized. If he bucked up, he could cut himself, but it might relieve some of the pressure. His head was spinning so hard he wasn’t sure what he should do, so he stayed frozen and desperately tried to remember what it was they’d even been talking about.

“Gon…”

Killua drew the name out tantalizingly, and Gon closed his eyes, trying to think through the distraction. Something about spring _. Mm… harder_ … There were two things. _I don’t care about that, just fuck me_ … Summer and winter. No wait, he’d already said that. _Hurry, hurry, I can barely stand it_ … Oh yeah! It was—

Gon’s entire body jolted as Killua tried something he’d never imagined possible until he’d gained the control of a god over his Nen. He added just the slightest electricity to his nail, not enough to even sting, but just enough so that it tingled. Or at least, it was supposed to just tingle. To Gon, who had become extremely sensitive from all of the teasing, it felt like someone had just wrapped a vibrator around his entire body, with the main focus on his cock. He bucked up so violently Killua had to pull his hand away, and he moaned like a virgin whose lover had just found the sweet spot.

Killua’s breath caught as Gon swivelled his hips, trying to free his hands and failing because he’d completely forgotten he could use Nen to make himself stronger. He was so far gone he would’ve fallen off the balcony if Killua hadn’t caught him.

“Fine, Gon. If that’s how it is, _fuck_ telling me.”

They couldn’t very well do it on the balcony, so Killua picked Gon up like a princess and carted him into the cottage, kicking the door open so hard it flew off of the hinges and cracked a hole in the far wall. Who cared, though, it hadn’t touched the silky, expansive bed.

“Killua, Killua, just do it, just do it, I need it, inside of me or inside of you, I don’t _care_ , please, please, Killua.”

Gon’s voice was drenched in desperation and want. Killua wanted to take time to enjoy it, but with the face Gon was showing him, it was impossible. He threw Gon on the bed and tore through his own clothes with his nails, letting out a sigh of relief as his hardened cock was released from the constriction of his pants. But still, he couldn’t let Gon do as he pleased, because that would be the same as always. He crawled over the bed, the silk sheets heaven against his skin, and grabbed Gon, roughly prying his legs open. Gon wiggled and tried to move his hands, but the cloth still held them tight so he was forced to let Killua do everything.

Killua sliced Gon’s shorts open with one, quick movement, cerulean eyes widening as he took in the view. He’d certainly succeeded in turning his lover on, holy _shit_. Gon’s cock strained against his underwear, and a stain of precum was already gathered near the tip. He wanted to rip the last vestige of clothing from Gon’s body and ravish him until he screamed, but this was his last chance for teasing so he had to take it. He leaned down, never taking his eyes off of Gon’s face, and gave the bulge a tentative lick through the cloth. Gon quivered and tried to move, but Killua’s hands held him in a vise-like grip, so he ended up keening low in his throat, frustrated. Killua didn’t have the presence of mind to laugh, but he did have just enough to remove one hand from Gon’s thigh and use it to pull down Gon’s underwear so just the tip of his cock was showing.

He leaned forward and ran his tongue over it, capturing the bitter drop of precum that had been leaking out, and then he slid his tongue over the slit, light and playful. Gon’s head tilted back and he moaned, low and deep, his toes curling, his breathing coming out in puffs.

“What do you want, Gon?”

He spoke against the tip, so his words made his tongue move in different ways against it, and he felt a deep shiver run through Gon’s body.

“Please… whatever you… want… ah… anything… mm…. Killua… Killua!”

His voice rose as Killua stripped off the rest, and his cock sprung free, pulsing and twitching as its owner panted, thick streams of saliva running down either side of his mouth. Killua had never been into filming porn, but man, he wished he had a camera to capture that sexy look now. It would visit him in his dreams and have him waking up with soaked boxers for weeks to come.

“Gon… I don’t want to do it like normal… I want you to ride me.”

He’d wanted to see it all this time—Gon was such a prude, always turning his face into the pillow and biting it when he came, or hiding in Killua’s shoulder when it was his turn to be on top. This time, since Killua was in control, he’d make sure he caught the moment. Gon blinked hazily, rubbing his feet against the silk sheets as if that could get him off, and nodded in agreement. Although he had no idea what he was agreeing to.

Killua grinned and leaned down, running his tongue along the side of Gon’s cock, but this time completely avoiding the tip. He knew exactly where Gon’s most sensitive parts were, and he deliberately avoided them, suckling on the side of Gon’s cock and slowly palming himself while he was at it, because he couldn’t resist the temptation with that face.

“Please, please… ha… just do it… oh _god_ … do it…”

Gon was slobbering, begging, thrusting upwards to no avail. Shit, this was bad. This bed would most certainly be broken by the end of this. Killua took just the tip of Gon’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue around the rim over and over while it became a mess of saliva and precum. Gon bucked up so hard at one point half of his cock slid into Killua’s mouth, but Killua pushed him down firmly. He used one hand to push Gon’s pelvis down so he could do no thrusting, and he used the other hand to grasp the base of Gon’s member, pinching it so Gon couldn’t come even if he wanted to. Gon whimpered, begged and pleaded as Killua rubbed his cock into his cheek, swirling his tongue against the other side so it was being stimulated from all over.

“ _Let me come already_!”

Gon’s voice was rough with need, childish anger and impatience battling with pleasure and the sweetness that had his balls and stomach coiled so tight he could barely stand it. He slid up beside Gon, flipping onto his back. Gon looked at him in a stupor, confused, unsure of what to do.

It was only when Killua firmly shifted him up so he could sit on Killua’s stomach that he realized what they were about to do. But he didn’t seem to mind at all; he only begged Killua with his eyes, struggling weakly against the bonds holding his hands behind his back. Fuck, this was making Killua as hard as rock. For the first time, he was completely in control, and he could see _everything_. Gon’s hot, pulsing member, red and lined with veins, shimmering with a thin, shiny fluid, his nipples tiny, hard buds of red waiting to be bitten, and his face flushed and so completely out of it Killua doubted he even knew where they were.

Killua touched the tip of Gon’s cock with one finger, drawing away a stand of precum that looked like saliva. He used it like lube as he reached up and pinched Gon’s nipples, teasing them so that they stood out in stark contrast with his skin as Gon let out low keens, rubbing the bottom of his cock into Killua’s stomach but coming up frustrated because the friction wasn’t enough. While Killua fondled a nipple, he brought three other fingers up to Gon’s mouth and pressed them to his rosebud lips.

“ _Suck_.”

His voice was a hoarse command, and as Gon willingly took the fingers into his mouth and began suckling on them as if for dear life, Killua felt his own cock begin to twitch and leak slightly. He knew a much better place for that hot, wet mouth that sucked with so much desperation, but he was done with all of this foreplay. When Gon had thoroughly soaked his fingers to the base, he withdrew them and reached around, sliding them tantalizingly against Gon’s hole.

“I’ll only fuck you when you can take three fingers without complaint.”

Gon nodded, closing his eyes as Killua slowly slid the first in, letting out a low, rough moan. It was tight, and it was so, so hot. He crooked his finger, watching Gon’s expression, wanting to see the first sign of when he’d hit the right spot. He was rewarded with a gasp and then Gon was rocking against the one finger, trying to sink up and down against it.

“Not yet.”

The second finger that went it made Gon’s brows furrow just a bit, as Killua first flicked against the sweet spot, then scissored the fingers to stretch Gon out a bit. Every time Gon’s brows began furrowing, Killua pressed against his prostate and was pleased with the chorus of noises both high and low that issued from that perfect mouth. He kept it up until it was obvious that Gon would be pushed over the edge with even the lightest touch to his prostate, then he added a third finger for good measure. Gon winced, but it still took him no time at all to get accustomed to it and try to let the fingers fuck him, sinking into them and shaking his hips like a dog in heat.

“Do you want my fingers or do you want my cock?”

Gon didn’t really seem like he cared which he got, but he still opened his eyes and bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood before he finally answered shakily.

“Y-your c-cock… Please, Killua? I w-want it… i-inside me…”

Killua nodded and turned to the bedside table, planning to grab the box of condoms they kept there. But Gon surprised him by weakly by letting out a loud noise of protest, shaking his head.

“Come… i-inside me…”

Killua’s head wanted to say no, that there were risks and diseases involved, but he knew neither of them had any diseases, plus he hadn’t ingested any poison within the last five years. And even if he wasn’t sure about those two things, it wasn’t like his body would let him argue with Gon’s statement. He’d never come inside Gon before, but the thought of the hot, white fluid leaking down Gon’s thighs was too tempting to ignore.

“I’ve done enough. You do it.”

Even he was surprised by his own suggestion, but after he said it he realized it was quite an attractive one, so he didn’t try to remedy it. Gon nodded, practically sobbing with relief at the fact that he’d finally be able to climax, and he wiggled down Killua’s hips until he was directly above Killua’s cock, one foot on either side of Killua’s thighs. Killua was about to protest that he should use some sort of lubrication first, but the saliva he’d had on his fingers plus the fact that his member shimmered with precum shut him up.

Gon slowly positioned himself, and began lowering himself directly onto Killua’s length. Killua didn’t just want to sit there, so he used one hand to fondle Gon’s nipple and the other to tease his cock. Gon’s knees trembled agonizingly, then gave out and he sunk down onto Killua much quicker than they’d both expected, crying out as Killua penetrated him deeper than he ever had before.

Killua let out a moan, momentarily forgetting that it was supposed to be Gon doing the moving and bucked up until Gon’s ass sank onto his pelvis and he was buried in Gon completely. It felt so fucking amazing he could barely breathe. Gon’s hole was tight, but it was twitching and shivering so much that they almost didn’t need to move to create friction. And it was incredibly hot, enveloping him in a temperature a hundred times hotter than the summer sun could create.

“Oh f-fuck, Gon. You’re amazing. It feels so good inside of you.”

Gon nodded in delirium, barely hearing what Killua had said. He had given up on anything and everything, and now all that was left was this consuming, pleasurable animal instinct to move. He used his knees to push himself up until Killua was almost out of him, and Killua groaned. Even though Gon was moving away, his hole was tightening around Killua as if it didn’t want the hot, pulsating thing filling it to leave. Then Gon sunk back down until their skin was flushed against each other again, and his breathing sped up so fast he was practically hyperventilating.

He started moving up and down with increasing speed as Killua lay under him, his hands falling weakly to Gon’s hips as the shorter of the two bounced himself on Killua’s cock over and over, getting into a rhythm that made the tip brush against his prostate every time.

“Killua… Killua… Killua… Yes, oh god, yes… More… _Killua_ …”

He chanted the name fervently, and every time he sunk completely down small spurts of precum came from his twitching, quivering cock. Killua couldn’t stand just letting Gon move, so he began thrusting upwards, timing each thrust with Gon sinking down so that he was penetrating into Gon’s deepest, best feeling parts. He dug his fingers into Gon’s skin as he thrust up, feeling the heat pooling in his stomach, coiling in his balls as he inched closer and closer to climax.

“Yes! Yes! Ah… Hn… Killua… Mm… Yes… Ah!”

Killua paused for a second, his mouth hanging open. Gon, who had closed his eyes and let loose the loudest, most obscene moans he’d ever had in his life, suddenly opened his eyes and clapped his hand over his mouth, looking shocked. He’d been moaning so loud he’d literally shocked them both into stopping for a second. His already flushed cheeks grew even redder in a heated blush—he was shameless, but that was a little much, even for him.

“S-sorry…”

Killua realized his mouth was still hanging open in amazement and he shut it quickly, running a quick tongue over his lips, his fingers digging even deeper into Gon’s legs.

“Holy _fuck_ you’re sexy, Gon.”

Gon blinked then let out a small yelp of surprise, his toes curling and his face growing dazed.

“K-Killua, you… you g-got even b-bigger…”

Of course he had; he’d never in his life heard such amazing sounds coming from his lover’s lips. Gon was more into this than he’d ever been before, and Killua wanted to hear it all. He made a quick mental note that this position was one of the best yet.

“K-keep moaning l-like that, Gon. Fuck, y-yes, say m-my name.”

Killua’s voice grew even more stuttered now as they resumed their pace from before. Gon initially tried to keep his voice down, but it quickly rose to the same volume as before and Killua sat up, wrapping his arms around Gon’s back and licking the salty tang of sweat off of Gon’s throat. Gon was now boxed in with pleasure assaulting him from at least three different stimuli; Killua’s tongue on his throat, the cock buried deep in his ass, and his own cock rubbing against Killua’s stomach as he rose up and sank down forcefully.

“I can’t… Killua… Y-Yes… t-that’s… I’m coming… oh god, K-Killua _, I’m coming_.”

The heated pleasure in Killua’s own stomach grew to the unbearable brink, and he leaned back to watch Gon’s face.

“Killua… Killua… _Killua_!”

Gon tried to turn his face away again, but Killua grabbed the sides roughly and turned it back.

“ _Look at me_. Gon… Gon Iloveyousomuch… k-keep your eyes o-on me… _ah_ … _yes_!”

Gon, for the first time, was the first one to come, semen surging from his cock with an incredible force, coming in spurts all over Killua’s stomach as he rocked against Killua, his eyelids fluttering as his nutmeg eyes watched Killua all the while, and moans tumbled from his lips louder and hoarser than any ever before. His orgasm made him tighten around Killua so the silver haired boy couldn’t hold back any longer, and his own member leapt and spouted hot white fluid into Gon’s body, jet after thick jet. It was so good his mind went completely blank and he even forgot about controlling his Nen, so pulses of electricity tugged them along, coaxing more and more from their lively cocks. Killua thrust and Gon rocked until they were completely done, so done that even their sensitive organs ached.

“Oh my god.”

Gon’s quiet murmur was the understatement of the year as they lay together panting like wild animals. It took a few seconds for Killua to put his mind back together enough to pull out of Gon, and the sight of semen running down Gon’s thighs was even more lewd and hot than he’d pictured. He swallowed thickly, reaching forward to slice the cloth still binding Gon’s wrists together. Gon fell off of him and landed weakly beside him, his face full of a dazed wonder, drool collecting at the corners of his mouth.

“I don’t even know what that was.”

Killua’s voice was quiet too, as if saying something would somehow break the dream they were both sure they were having. Killua absentmindedly wiped the drool from the corners of Gon’s mouth as he pulled the warm, fluffy covers over both of them, completely ignoring their discarded, shredded clothes. It wasn’t like they could wear those again. Gon grinned languidly, pulling himself closer to Killua so he could sling one arm over his lover’s chest and rest his head on the pale, wintery shoulder.

“It was spring. You distracted me from what I was going to say, Killua. I mean, I don’t mind though. Not at all.”

Killua lazily twined his fingers with Gon’s, bringing them up to his lips to plant a small kiss on the scarred, dry skin of the tanned knuckles.

“What were you going to say, anyway? You distracted me from forcing it out of you.”

They both laughed, then Gon let out a small wince and shot a mocking glare at Killua.

“My butt hurts this time.”

“Now you know how I feel _every_ time.”

Gon shrugged, pouting, but Killua knew he’d have no problem doing the same thing in a couple more days if they chose too.

“Stop pouting and tell me what you were going to say.”

Gon fought with withholding it to pout and telling him, but the option to tell him was ultimately too tempting so the tanned boy gave a sassy grin and spoke in an amused voice.

“I was going to say that spring is mating season.”

Killua blinked in surprise, then let out a loud, deep laugh that only grew because he knew Gon couldn’t laugh that way for the next couple of days.

“I see! That amazing sex makes total sense, then.”

He was being sarcastic but Gon nodded in agreement, then grew very solemn. Killua knew whatever he would say next would be even more hilarious, so he held his giggles until afterwards. He was totally right, but what Gon said not only had him in stitches, but it also gave him a shiver of anticipation.

“Fall is mating season, too, though, so that means we definitely have to do this again in the fall!”

“Whatever you say, summer boy.”

“No, next time it’s whatever _you_ say, winter boy.”

 

* * *

 

**A little voice inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back"**  
**I thought I knew what love was**  
**What did I know?**  
**Those days are gone forever**  
**I should just let them go but-**

**I can see you-**  
**Your brown skin shinin' in the sun**  
**I see you walking real slow and you're smilin' at everyone**  
**I can tell you my love for you will still be strong**  
**After the boys of summer have gone**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This actually relates to the Purple Heart universe in case anyone was wondering. It happened before the whole reincarnation thing, because they actually had a relationship then. And they had a cottage and meetings every now and again and stuffs. This is just one of those meetings. That's kind of why the song I used is semi-sad.


End file.
